Walking After You
by pepino-amoroso
Summary: The clock time didn't stop in year 2030, in fact the real story was just beginning. It's been two years since Ted and Robin got back together, but was the right choice? What Barney thinks about it? Did really Barney and Robin get over their relationship? This is the story about that kind of chemistry that just doesn't go away.


**WALKING AFTER YOU.**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

It's been 2 years since she got back together with Ted, since he came with the blue french horn to her house. She still remembers her first reaction to that scene

_after all these years, here's a guy who's madly in love with me_

She couldn't lie to herself, she was happy that someone could love her like that after all she did and what she went through, but was the right man who loved her after all?  
_  
Scherbatsky, don't go in there_

But she couldn't help to think about it.

Is insane to think that Barney would have done that for her, He didn't just love her anymore, he was just happy with his daughter and he seemed satisfied with his casual flames, he was doing just fine.  
_  
So do I_

She was with Ted now, a man who never gave up on her, a man who never let her down...  
_  
Stupid Barney, why you didn't try harder?_

Yeah, sure, Barney gave up on her, end of the matter.  
_  
But he really loved me, didn't he?_

Back at time she thought their marriage would last forever, but nothing lasts forever, is just a silly lie who some pathetic person made up. But she really believed in that cliche lie when she was with him.  
_  
Scherbatsky, no more of that._

But it was her fault too, she didn't gave up on her career, she was too scared that someday Barney would say to her "I'm done with this", I guess that was Don's fault when he chose his career over her.

Anyway, thinking about it at this point didn't matter, because that's life and sometimes things didn't end up the way we want to.  
but I wish it did

Going to Ted's house felt anything but wrong now, she needed to be in a place where she could find inner peace, or at least a place that was familiar to her when she felt lost.

_Look at you, you haven't changed even a little! wish people were like you._

There she was, in front of her loyal bench at central park.

_Scherbatsky, you just reached a new level patheticness, you just did talk to a freakin' bench, way to go_

At this point it didn't even matter, she just wanted to be there for a while, to reconnect with her old self for a while, she couldn't help but hope that for some weird reason Barney would be waiting for her at this very bench, Why would he? She totally let him down, she made him think that her career was more important than him, that their love.

But the memories of that heartbreaking day were all over her mind.

_- Robin I love you, but I can't stand seeing how wrong the things are going..._  
_  
- Are you saying that this is over?_

_- Should be easier..._  
_  
- But it's obviously not._  
_  
- I am never going to stop loving you, maybe we are too awesome to being in a marriage, our love is way more awesome than marriage, we're like two super heroes, we can't  
stand normal, we just want legenda..._  
_  
- Don't say it._  
_  
- Say what? Legendary?_  
_  
- You know that means it's not real. Maybe that was the problem, Barney, we thought that our love was too legendary and too awesome, but instead maybe is just like any other relationship._  
_  
- Do you really mean that? _  
_  
- I...I don't see other explication..._  
_  
- I would never say that, I think about us as something really big and unique..._  
_  
- THEN WHY ISN'T EASIER?! What are we doing wrong, why is everything too difficult about the two of us, why we just can't have a nice marriage, being happy as a freakin' normal couple?_  
_  
- Because normal is boring._

_Ok, that's enough Scherbatsky, I have to get out of here_

She stood up and walked out of that bench as fast as she could, enough with the self-harm, she was a grown adult now, the past was buried, now the only thing that matters is the present and the things the future would bring.

She kept on walking, trying not to think about the past anymore, paying more attention to the trees or any meaningless thing in the world until an annoying noise broke his concentration.

_Dammit, can't you be more quieter?!_

But the noise was louder now.

-...tsky!

_Fuck, could you just shut the fuck up?_

-...batsky!

_Enough._

She turned around to face the fucking person who couldn't stop yelling at the air.

-Sir, I don't wanna be rude but can...-Her eyes couldn't believe what she was right in front of her.

-Scherbatsky!-He finally smiled.

-...Barney?-She said with a shocked voice.

_Here we go again..._

_**"if you walk out on me**_

_**I'm walking after you**_

_**if you walk out on me**_

_**I'm walking after you"**_


End file.
